In a known check-out system for a mass retailer, an input processing apparatus for merchandise data and a payment apparatus for transaction are separated. The input processing apparatus waits for the input of data relating to merchandise sales. When data is input by an operator, the input processing apparatus generates payment information based on the data, and transmits the payment information to the payment apparatus. The payment apparatus waits for the input of payment data for the payment information. When the payment data is input by the operator, the payment apparatus processes payment based on the payment information and the payment data. If the check-out system includes the input processing apparatus for merchandise data separate from the payment apparatus, a salesperson can operate the input processing apparatus and a shopper can operate the payment apparatus in a semi-self-service arrangement.
In the semi-self-service arrangement, it may take more time for the shopper to operate the payment apparatus. Thus, it is desirable to substantially eliminate the situation in which a subsequent shopper has to wait for payment. For this reason, in a conventional check-out system the number of payment apparatuses may be larger than the number of input processing apparatuses. In one arrangement, an input processing apparatus monitors the status of each payment apparatus, automatically selects an unoccupied payment apparatus, and transmits the payment information to the selected payment apparatus. In another arrangement, the state of each payment apparatus is displayed on the display of the input processing apparatus, a salesperson selects an unoccupied payment apparatus, and the payment information is transmitted to the payment apparatus selected by the salesperson.
In either arrangement, since the input processing apparatus monitors the status of each payment apparatus, the input processing apparatus is required to have an information analysis function of collecting and analyzing the status of the payment apparatus.